Okane Ga Nai-Continued?
by purplepineconedragon
Summary: I am posting this because I have been waiting for a new chapter of Okane Ga Nai for FOREVER. This is meant to be a continuation many months after the last chapter that was released. Don't like a little yaoi in your life? Don't read! I do not own the original story and all of the credit for the characters and plot go to the authors: Hitoyo (story), Kousaka, Shinozaki, & Tohru (art).
1. Chapter 1-Awake?

Ayase began to rise out of bed, but Kanou's arms were too heavy to budge. As Ayase lay there, thoughts ran through his head that had weaved in and out for months. What would life be like if he wasn't indebted to this frightening man next to him? Would they have ever ended up in this situation, in bed together, if he had never been at that auction? Ayase doubted it.

There had been a time not too long ago that Ayase had considered that he could come to accept Kanou and his feelings, even if they were foreign and strange. This man seemed to want to protect him and…love him? Ayase had long since let these romantic thoughts go. Kanou had bought him and taken him against his will. That same man controlled everything Ayase did. That man didn't really want what was best for him. No matter what Kanou felt, he still forced Ayase to do things he didn't want to do and locked him in a house he wasn't allowed to leave.

Tears began to blur Ayase's vision. It was too early for this. He felt so frustrated. Why was he so weak? These were dangerous thoughts. He couldn't let himself get depressed again, but that was easier said than done. He had been fighting the uphill battle of staying out of his own head for some time. It was even harder with his grandmother gone and being confined to Kanou's apartment day after day after day… He squeezed his eyes tightly, shutting the tears away from the outside world.


	2. Chapter 2-Silence?

_ONE WEEK LATER_

Two distracted diners were currently neglecting an expensive sushi dish. Around them, the entire apartment's air buzzed with a nasty prickly feeling, like the air before a violent storm.

"Still not speaking to me, eh?" Kanou broke the dynamic, tossing the words at Ayase coolly.

The petite blonde didn't utter a sound. In fact, it had been two entire days since Ayase had spoken at all. And as much as remaining silent could have been attributed to an act of rebellion against his captor, it was no such thing. Ayase found that he was unable to form words of any kind.

The youth had been attempting to do just that all day while Kanou was away at work and the day before. However, it had been futile. All Ayase had managed to do was form small, strange gasping noises. They had left him shaken, his heart pumping, and his head churning. The boy's lips twitched and his eyes met the ground. It was hopeless. His self-esteem was at an all time low. He could feel the disappointment in himself weigh on him. Ayase felt like he was getting closer and closer to the floor, even though he wasn't moving at all.

Frustrated, the loan shark across the table flung his eating utensils down. The boy winced at the action, his pulse quickened. One of the chopsticks splashed into a tray of soy sauce and knocked it to its side. The dark liquid began to pool at the center of the table.

At this point, Kanou was a ticking time bomb. The door-frame-fitting man's steely gaze pounded against Ayase's shadowed face. The boy began to tremble with the effort to force words out of his mouth. He looked up at Kanou with a pathetic gaze. Hoping his inner struggle could be communicated through his eyes alone.

The other man's nerves were only irritated further. It must be defiance in those sparkling baby blue eyes, right? "_Well?_" Kanou demanded, towering above the boy


	3. Chapter 3-Dinner is Ruined?

I do NOT own Okane Ga Nai or its characters!

Hi All,

This is my first fic and feedback and critique are very welcome. Although chapters will be short, I will try not to keep you all hanging too long. :D ENJOY, PEOPLE!

**EARLY WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS. YAOI (BOYxBOY RELATIONS)! DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ!**

* * *

The boy's eyes fell to his lap, trying not to further encourage the brunette's wrath. His heart began to beat irregularly and his palms became clammy with anticipation. The other man was not going to let this slide. Kanou glared at the boy. _That's it._ The man's patience shattered. So, this boy would avoid looking at him too?! "I've had it," the intimidating man hissed through clenched teeth. "Go to the room. Now," his tone continued to raise the blonde's pulse.

Ayase stood slowly, trembling. He shook his head in response, desperately trying to avoid his fate. He looked up at the fuming man and touched his own pale throat, willing words to come out, but to no avail. _If only he could speak. _The younger man's large blue pools were threatened by thick, black lashes: One movement from them, and tears would begin to crawl down his delicate face. His body was betraying him. What would he do now?

Kanou quickly advanced toward Ayase, causing the boy to noticeably step back, almost tripping over the over-sized pajamas that draped over his thin legs. The large man caught the younger's wrist sharply, before he could back away any further. The blonde that he cared so much for wanted nothing more than to leave him. It was unbearable. Kanou's eyes flared with hurt and frustration along with other emotions that all spelt out a single terrifying one: Rage.


	4. Chapter 4-Something Appropriate?

Ok, guys. This is my first attempt at citrusy goodness (**LEMONS/BOYxBOY/YAOI**). [You have been warned.] I know I promised it in this chapter, but it will actually be next. Sorry, it just sort of happened. ***grins sheepishly* **I hope you aren't disappointed, but I'm trying my best!

PS: You are more than welcome to review or let me know what/who you would like to see in future chapters. I'm all about the fans *** wink ***

Disclaimer: I don't own Okane ga nai! Honestly, you know that. I'm pretty sure it doesn't say purplepineconedragon anywhere on it!

* * *

"You did this," Kanou growled, his large hand twisting the other's tiny one in his own. The younger tried pulling away in pain, his free hand attempting to detach himself from the rough grip. A meek noise stuttered from his lips,"On-one-onega*…" The poor boy's energy was already drained before he could even finish his plea.

Even though the younger man had managed to almost form a coherent word for the first time in what felt like years, he did not have a second to celebrate his small victory. For one thing, he was petrified with fear. Never had the loan shark before him lost every last bit of composure like this and turned into something that Ayase had never dreamed. For another, he was already being dragged through the hallway, toes barely touching the floor in the hastened movement.

Everything had happened so fast that the blue-eyed boy barely had time to gasp as his clothes were torn off in one swift movement. _No!_ He screamed internally, tears of shame already trying to claw their way to the surface from his clouded orbs. He began struggling, but found he was unable to break free from the hold on his hand.

The man watched his prisoner with an unreadable expression for a moment and then began loosening his tie (How could I resist this wonderful cliché?). Then, something flickered in his eyes, causing Ayase to shudder. Goosebumps prickled to life all over his exposed flesh. "I've thought of something appropriate," Kanou said.

* * *

*He is trying to say, "onegai" (oh-neh-gah-ee), which here means "please," in Japanese :P

Sorry again for the cliffhanger. Please don't beat me...


End file.
